I'll Be There
by AlliaErnest17
Summary: Love is a crazy journey follow Eclare through all of triumphs and trials along with the rest of Degrassi


**Hey guys I decided to delete my old story and start off fresh.**

_**Demons-Imagine Dragons**_

_**I wanna hide the truth **_

_**I wanna shelter you**_

_**But with the beast inside **_

_**There's no where we can hide**_

* * *

"Sorry I-I don't think I heard you right."Clare stammered."I'm afraid you did ."But there's no way i'm pregnant it's impossible. I suggest you see another doctor for a second opinion,and whenever you feel it's appropriate we can fax the results the nurse suggested. "Thank you,I-I'll let you almost immediately after she hung up the phone the tears started flowing like a waterfall."Hey started."Whats wrong."Apparently everything,I just can't catch a break can't I." Clare managed to choke what's going on you can tell me anything."Alli,I'm-I'm pregnant." Clare said just before she broke down and collapsed into Alli's arms."Shh it's gonna be ok." Alli whispered

"Hey what's wrong with Clare?"A voice full of worry and angst asked."Eli, what are you doing here?"Clare asked , her voice barely above a whisper."I came here to celebrate you getting into Columbia,and to tell you that seeing you again brought back so many good memories and I just had to see you again Clare I love you so much and I know this might sound crazy but i could spend another day without looking into those blue eyes."Eli you,you can't love me."i don't love me."I'm sorry I,i just can't do this."Clare said while running into the building."I'm so sorry Eli."Alli said."I gotta go find her."

* * *

"So,what are we now?"Tristan I some spring fling or are we serious."I don't know if we're serious but I do know that you are more than just some spring fling."I care about you Tris I really do,it's true i may not know what we are right now, but I do know whatever we have it's real and it feels I hope that's enough for you right now because your all i want."Thats all I wanted to hear. Tristan said with a smile."Good."Miles either way you're stuck with said while leaning in for a kiss.

"I don't know why you're worried,Winkie."Frankie cooed.I just don't want him hurting anyone,Again."That's one of the things I love about you, your always concerned about other people."Frankie said then grimaced once she realized what she had just said."I didn't mean I love you."Frankie said a little too i'm unloveable now!Winston said almost yelling."N-No I didn't mean it like that."Frankie said in a sympathetic tone.I think i'd better go, my mom's expecting me."Winkie please don't go.." Frankie begged as Winston walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"So what'da wanna do today."Zoe asked Maya while handing her,her know go to the mall,do some shopping,spend the weekend at my mom's cabin."Ok."Zoe can we stop by your house first to freshen up,I hope you have some clothes I can borrow."Yeah,sure." Maya for a friend."You know I have to say I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."Zoe replied with a genuine smile.

* * *

"Clare,Clare I know you're in there."What are you doing in said with puffy eyes and a red nose."Looking for you,you know you can't just run away."Then what am I supposed to said while raising her I don't know if you've noticed but i'm eighteen,unemployed,pregnant,and single! Clare screamed with flaring nostrils and arms spinning out of controll."What am I gonna do, what am I gonna tell my mom,when am i gonna tell my mom."What is gonna think of me when she hears that her little Saint Clare is whispered."What about Eli,he's gonna hate me ,and i'm pretty sure he didn't fly here to confess his undying love for me and hear that im pregnant but the baby isn't his!Think about it Alli what would you say if you just hopped on a plane and heard that the girl you hoped to marry someday is pregnant,but with another persons child.

"He would say that he knows it's hard but we'll make it through this and he loves the girl so much that there's nothing she could ever do to make him hate her."Eli replied in a soft and loving he's gonna say that even though the baby isn't his child he's gonna treat it whether boy or girl,like it were one of his own and that he hopes one day soon he will have children of his own with the beautiful,blue eyed woman standing infront of him."Eli I wanted t-." Clare I love you and I will love this baby no matter what. Eli said getting on his knees."But please,please don't push me away and make yourself go through this alone because you don't deserve now Clare was in tears,tears of joy."And just simply said I love you,too and I never stopped."Clare confessed with a Blue reminded."Just call my name and I"ll Be There."Eli sang making Clare's lips curve into a small smile,Eli thought was worth a million bucks.

* * *

**Whatever it takes,I know i can make it through**

**And if i hold out**

**I know I can make it through**

**Oh,uhhhhmm**

**I know I can make it through**

* * *

**I think this was the best thing I've ever written I hope you guys enjoy the first there's more where that came from,and if you guys are wondering why I include songs I guess I just think there's a message in 's a message in everything,that's just life.**

**~Allia**


End file.
